


Soccer Practice

by yue_ix



Series: Kink Bingo card & challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Semipublic Sex, Sports, Strip Tease, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being turned on by Bradley's outfit for so long, after one of Bradley's soccer match Colin wants to unwind right there in the lockers room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Practice

**Author's Note:**

> done for my "uniform" bingo square for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). This took a long time to do, but thank you everyone who encouraged and betaed it! You made all the difference. <3


End file.
